reddeadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Edgar Ross
Edgar Ross (1854 - 1914) es el principal antagonista de Red Dead Redemption. Ross es un agente del Bureau, lo que se le conoce como el FBI hoy en día. Edgar Ross es un proveedor de la modernidad, y desempeña un papel importante tanto en las narrativas como en los temas del juego. Biografía ''Red Dead Redemption Durante el inicio del juego, la agencia federal en la que a principios Ross trabaja, está empezando a ejercer su autoridad. Ross tiene un plan organizado para paralizar a las bandas de New Austin y West Elizabeth, secuestra a Abigail y Jack, esposa e hijo de John Marston con el fin de extorsionarlo y dé caza a sus anthumb|left|264px|Ross acompañando a Johntiguos compañeros, Bill Williamson y Javier Escuella para que vuelva a ver a su familia. Ross y el agente Archer Fordham escoltan a John a través de la ciudad de Blackwater en la introducción del juego. Luego de que John capture o asesine a Javier Escuella, se reúne junto con Ross y Fordham cerca del puente de Ramita de la Baya, donde se oye hablar a Ross por primera vez. Si John captura con vida a Javier, Ross y Fordham se lo llevan a Blacwkater, donde probablemente fue ejecutado. En cambio, si John mata a Javier y le entrega el cadáver a Ross, este le dice que el trato era traerlo con vida y se lleva el cadáver a Blackwater, donde probablemente fue echado al río o a una zanja, pues la tumba de Javier no se encuentra en ningún cementerio. John finalmente, con la ayuda de Abraham Reyes, asesina a Bill Williamson y al Coronel Allende y rápidamente regresa a Blackwater. En Blackwater, los agentes se muestran insatisfechos por el trabajo de John y deciden que liberarán a su familia si captura a su ex líder: Dutch van der Linde. Ross y Fordham llevan a John a los restos de un barco, donde probablemente se esconda Dutch y su banda de nativos rebeldes. En el barco, se ven envueltos en un tiroteo por salvar al informante del gobierno en la banda de Dutch, Nastas. Más tarde, impiden un asalto al banco efectuado por Dutch y su banda y los persiguen hasta el bosque de Bearclaw Camp, donde Dutch escapa nuevamente. Días después, Ross y el ejército de West Elizabeth inician la llamada Operación Van der Linde, John llega justo antes de que los agentes partan y acepta participar en la operación. John y los agentes llegan al campamento del ejército a las afueras de la ciudad y se desata un tiroteo contra los nativos americanos, resultando muertos a manos de John. Persiguen a la banda hasta Tall Trees y un bandido hace explotar el auto donde se encontraban Ross, Fordham y Marston, haciendo que terminen heridos y sucios. John, los agentes y el ejército cabalgan hasta Cochinay, la guarida de Dutch en las montañas. Al llegar, nuevamente se desata un tiroteo (uno de los más extensos del juego) mientras avanzan hasta la villa. Una vez que John se enfrenta a Van der Linde, este último se suicida y su cuerpo cae desde la montaña. John y Ross se encuentran frente al cadáver de Dutch y Ross le dispara al cuerpo, diciendo que así se verá mejor en el informe. Ross libera a la familia de John y la deja en el rancho Marston, Beecher's Hope. Finalmente, John lleva la vida de ranchero que siempre quiso junto con su familia y un viejo amigo, llamado Uncle. Ross, después de haber declarado en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado, una fuerte creencia de que "''todo el mundo finalmente tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho", no está dispuesto a dejar que John tenga una vida normal. Varios días después de dejar en libertad a Jack y Abigail, Ross organiza un asalto al rancho de John, con los soldados y agentes de la ley. Uncle nota la presencia de los agentes y advierte a John. El asalto inicial es defendido por John, Uncle y el segundo ataque ayuda a defender Jack. Durante el tiroteo, Uncle muere y John decide que su familia debe irse. Se queda solo en el granero y abre las puertas, para ser asesinado cruelmente por Ross y un pelotón de soldados y agentes del Bureau. Tras la muerte de Marston y sus ex compañeros, Ross recibe numerosas medallas (según un amigo del Bureau, Ross tiene un cofre lleno de medallas). En algún momento de 1914 (poco antes de la muerte de Abigail Marston) Ross se jubila y se va a vivir junto con su esposa Emily a una cabaña en Lake Don Julio. thumb|246px|El cuerpo de Ross tendido en el suelo tras el duelo con Jack Marston. Luego de la muerte de su madre Abigail, Jack Marston, el hijo de John, decide vengar a su padre y se entera del paradero de Ross por medio de un federal en Blackwater. En la cabaña de Ross, Emily le dice a Jack que Edgar y su hermano Phillip están cazando patos en Río del Toro. Jack encuentra a Phillip, quien le dice que Edgar se alejó y está cazando por su cuenta a la orilla del río San Luis. Allí, Ross y Marston se encuentran y se enfrentan en un duelo, donde Ross muere a manos de Jack y su cuerpo cae al río. Luego de esto, salen los créditos finales del juego. Tal y como Ross decía: todo el mundo finalmente tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho. Curiosidades *En el Dead Eye final de John, es posible matar a Ross, pero de todas maneras este terminará matando a John. *Si se registra el cadáver de Ross, se encontrará mucho dinero ($407 aprox.) *La cabaña en Lake Don Julio donde Ross vive con Emily, su esposa, es la misma cabaña donde supuestamente se encuentra la ametralladora Gatling en la misión para Irish: Un francés, un galés y un irlandés. *Curiosamente, la ropa que usa Ross en el duelo final con Jack, es bastante parecida a la ropa de Uncle. De hecho, si la ropa estuviese mas desteñida y tuviera dos guantes en vez de uno, sería el mismo traje. *Si su cadáver cae al río es posible sacarlo del agua arrojandole cartuchos de dinamita. *Cuando tienes que localizar a Ross, puedes matar a su familia si lo deseas. Vivos o muertos no vuelven a aparecer en la historia y ni tampoco aparecerán de nuevo. Galeria 200px-Uncle ross.png 200px-Ross and Jack duel.jpg 200px-Reddeadredemption agentedgarross 256x256.jpg 200px-Rdr truth will set you free000.jpg 200px-Rdr ross on the river.jpg 200px-Rdr ross in blackwater.jpg 200px-Rdr ross.JPG 200px-Rdr remember my family.jpg 200px-Rdr edgar ross01.jpg 200px-Rdr edgar ross flames.jpg 200px-Edgarross.jpg 200px-Edgar Ross.jpg 200px-026.JPG 200px-1903 Edgar Ross.jpg images (2).jpg Misiones en las que aparece *Éxodo en EE.UU. *Las puertas de El Presidio *La hora señalada *Responsabilidades compartidas (jefe) *Los grandes hombres no siempre son sabios (jefe) *Y conoceréis la verdad (jefe) *Y la verdad os hará libres (jefe) *El último enemigo que debe ser destruido *Recuerda a mi familia (muerte) en:Edgar Ross Categoría:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption Categoría:Comisarios Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes de Red Dead Redemption 2